


Let's Build a Rocketship to Andromeda

by squib



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Protect Tweek Tweak, Protective Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squib/pseuds/squib
Summary: The sky has always beckoned me, seducing me with its twinkling freckles and vibrant blues. It never failed to take my breath away every time I've caught glimpses of it. The way it moves has enamoured me for years, and its soft words written in stars have cemented me to be the audience of its eternal stage play. Maybe I just had too much to drink tonight, but I swore to whomever may be up there that the sight that has always been hanging above me, doomed to be untouchable, became tangible in the form of Tweek Tweak. Akin to the sky, he's as impossible to reach and interact with. However, being as he's as human as me, perhaps I will be able to feel the ineffable supernovas and galaxies. I'll do whatever it takes to experience such an enigma anyway, even if I have to travel to the moon and back.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Ike Broflovski & Karen McCormick & Tricia Tucker, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch & Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 5





	Let's Build a Rocketship to Andromeda

A child's naïvety is precious. We don't get that alot these days, with kids pretending to grow up faster. What was once our closest friend turned into our nostalgic trigger. That's our imagination, the very thing that was responsible for our earliest ambitions in the first place. We dreamt big. Some would want to be a swordsman who'd never lose, an archer who'd never miss, a cop who'd always be on the right side of the law, or maybe an astronaut who'd eventually discover the secrets of the universe. It acted like a fuel pumping our very existence, keeping us alive. Others still held on to it while some moved on. Usually I'd side with the latter, but lately I've been regretting that decision.

We used to have it all, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and me. We were known as the rival group of Stan's little cult. Sure, we also were sort of friends with the others and not to mention Clyde's still current girlfriend Bebe who was the self proclaimed best friend of Wendy, Stan's own current on-and-off girlfriend, but I personally would never call my friend group's "partnership" with theirs a "friendship". I guess you could say that ship sailed long ago, when I was forced to reconnect with my roots and discover all that shit about giant guinea pigs trying to destroy humanity. Still never got my money back.

Anyway, I wasn't lying when I'd say that someday, my gang and I'll take over the world. Maybe not in a literal sense, but in a fun, childish one. We joked about it alot, with Token as our leader, Clyde as the right hand man, Jimmy as the head advocate, and myself as the squad's bodyguard and getaway driver. Our plan seemed plausible at first, and it only strengthened when I told them about our own getaway vehicle.

"As your bodyguard," I used to tell them, "It's my sworn duty to protect all of us and our goods." Clyde would then snicker at the end of that, to which Token would slap the back of his head. "So, to fulfill said duty, I've decided to do my part and build one for all of us."

"How?" They've asked. I grinned and replied, "Don't worry about it--"

\--It was a rocketship.

It was beyond a getaway car, but it was ours. They were quick to jump on board with my new project. As kids, the prospect of building one was doable and could be finished after a week. All we needed were our hands, some scrap metal, paint, glow-in-the-dark stars, and our imagination.

I remembered our twinkling cackles that faded into the dead of night as we ran around my backyard holding crushed toy hammers and dipped paint brushes. Surprisingly, I was the most knowledgable among the fours of us when it came to mechanics and basic physics. Obviously, I've already read up in advance so I was ready for NASA's interview. I was the deputy metal handler and engineer while Token was the architect with a little help from Jimmy. Clyde didn't do jack shit but paint all over the damn thing. Token used to get so mad about it while on the other hand, I'd just flip him off and Jimmy'd laugh at his distress. He was a crybaby then, and he never got over that habit.

We agreed to call it "Stark-I" in honor of our secret spot near the pond with the same name.

Now, as a senior getting ready for his first day of school, I simply stared at the unfinished heap of painted garbage in the garage. Not exactly the ship itself, but the dusty sheet covering it. My hand twitched as it itched to drown itself in my raven locks hiding underneath my signature blue chullo.

This involuntarily became part of my nightly routines now. The reminiscing of childhood fantasies and memories has never failed to make me cry, thus bringing me to sleep most of the time.

I never would have thought we'd drift apart as years would pass by.

The inevitability made itself known when middle school began. Obviously, there were new faces around. New faces meant new friends, new friends meant new cliques.

"Don't worry, we'll never be like those hoes!" Clyde would shout, stomping his feet on the ground as Bebe and Wendy passed us surrounded by their new pack of wolves. I'd roll my eyes since I knew he just spat those promises whenever Bebe would come by as a weak way of projecting his "undying loyalty". She wasn't having any of it though, and would just walk away without even sparing a single glance. I wasn't too worried of their feud because I knew they'll get back together eventually; They weren't too far gone as Stan and Wendy.

I'm quite an intuitive person, to the shock of many. Next thing I knew, he's been ditching me to go play lovesick puppy towards her again. Not even surprised at all. His behavior wasn't even on purpose, and I knew that. I hated that I couldn't even stay mad at him for it.

Jimmy, surprisingly, was the first one to officially leave the group. It wasn't personal or anything, because he just needed to move to some other state for better medical care. Figures, I'd thought, South Park wasn't really the best place for anyone with disabilities. What'd you expect from a hick mountain town, anyway?

"I'll send y'all postcards when I get there!" He grinned, stuttering all the while. The postcards stopped not even three months later.

Token actually stuck by me the longest among us four, and whose distance actually left a deep longing in me. No homo or anything. That kid could leave an impression on anyone, not just with his money or status.

He was like the father I never had. True, he would act more motherly towards all of us, so I guess it's more appropriate to call him a "parental figure" I never had in general. When his overly worried texts became scarce and soon enough stopped arriving, I never felt so alone in the world. I didn't even get a proper explanation when I confronted him about it.

"Sorry, Craig," he said as he nervously picked on his sweater's sleeves, "I've just been busy with school and family issues, you know?" You also know damn well I've got the latter but it's not like I'm avoiding you, Black. Why can't you do the same for me?

I'm a selfish prick.

I wrapped my arms around myself as tears started bubbling under my eyelids. I probably would've been a stubborn asshole and slapped some sense into myself back in middle school, but I grew up. Instead, I let them come freely. To hell with my image, I never even consented to being the cold giant in the first place. It just sort of happened.

It also didn't help the fact that I'm shockingly part of the school's theatre club, where emotions ran wild and kids are extra as shit. Never consented to that either, it also just sort of happened. Stotch, being the most innocent boy that he is, approached me one day and commented on the fact that I've been carrying a camera around.

Well, duh. I was part of the photography club back in middle school since we didn't have astronomy for both an organization and a subject. Fuck the school system. It landed me a gig in the school newspaper, and money's money, so why the hell not?

He started to tell me that the seniors tasked him to find a new replacement for the theatre club's cameraman, so he jumped the gun and asked me. I remembered the way his excited grin turned into a pitiful frown when I turned his offer down.

"Oh, okay," Butters mumbled, "Guess I'll ask someone else." You should. If I'm not getting anything from this, why the fuck would I even join you?

Then, _he_ came into my life and made it even messier than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on Wattpad (@ZzzJasminezzZ) and Quotev (@aaajace). Enjoy this supposedly lengthy story! If you'd like for me to continue this, please provide some constructive criticism in order to give me more motivation to work on it uwu


End file.
